


真鸦鸦只会吃小孩

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 凛杀凛





	真鸦鸦只会吃小孩

（1）关于交往

是杀先表白的。

凛一开始只是觉得这小孩挺有意思，抱着养崽的想法跟他处了一段时间，期间杀一直在给凛添麻烦，凛也没觉得啥：他是坚强的成年人嘛，搞定小孩惹的祸不过是动动手指头而已。凛就一直吊着杀，用成年人那种若即若离、暧昧不清的手段，杀只是个小孩儿，果然被骗得五迷三道。可问题是这小孩儿太赤诚了，让凛实在招架不住。小孩儿不知道凛的真名，只知道他的工号。这工号也够文艺、够奇葩，叫什么“掠风窃尘”，小孩就一直“掠”、“掠”、“掠”地叫他，特亲昵，仿佛他生来就是这个名字，搞得他有时候被熟人叫了真名都不能第一时间反应过来。

后来凛越来越喜欢这小孩儿了，觉得他身上有自己没有的东西，但他以为杀只是被自己成熟的外在迷住，不希望耽误小孩儿。有天开诚布公带他去自己的公寓，指着一片狼藉的房间跟杀说，你看到的游刃有余都只是表象，其实我没你想的那么好。我会用外卖盒把地板填得无处下脚，会在夜总会通宵后澡也不洗直接在床上昏睡，会一支接一支地抽烟把墙纸都熏黄，会酗酒、纵欲、把自己弄得一团糟……好了，你见过我最不堪的一面了，清楚我的本来面目了，梦碎了吧？你可以走了。

这时候杀就认真地握住凛的手说，这些我一直都知道啊，我又不是因为这些纸糊的强大才喜欢你的。你已经见过我所有糟糕的地方了，可是我还没有把我最好的一面给你看呀。

一席话听得凛老鹿乱撞，他突然生出一种被杀看透一切的恐怖错觉。凛心说，完了，栽了，要命了。

于是开始了欢乐的养成系。

总之是个be，因为没有人一直都是少年。

（2）关于性生活

凛是成年人嘛，成年人的经验总归很丰富，各种意义上的。前几年一直都是他在上，把小孩儿弄得很舒服，偶尔兴致来了教教他怎么弄。小孩儿学得飞快，而且跃跃欲试，一直苦于没有机会。

但凛很不幸是个社畜，动不动加班，常常回到家就跟死鱼一样瘫在床上动都不想动。可杀还是个少年人，少年人血气方刚，有点那啥需求也很正常。凛一开始还能各种找借口，什么“我很累了下次吧”，“明天教你个新花样”之类的，杀也不戳穿他，很体贴地照顾他，把家里管理得井井有条。久而久之凛脸皮再厚也不好意思了，有天晚上问杀要不要试试上面，他实在不想动。杀当然很乐意服其劳，顺理成章地以后每次都是他在上面。然后凛就很悲伤地发现这小孩儿在这方面简直天赋异禀，除了刚开始那次很惨烈，搞得他几乎产生心理阴影，后面越来越娴熟，而且有学有样地把从凛那里学来的技巧全部用在他身上。凛每天早上拖着快要断掉的老腰上班时，都会思考是不是有哪里不对。同事兼前女友嘲笑他是搬起石头砸了自己的脚，凛居然觉得很对，而且膝盖有点疼。

大概是昨晚后背位搞太久了。

（3）关于吃醋

凛的部门要去某国出差。凛想了想，转头给杀办了学生签，让他一块跟过来。同事都很照顾他们，或者说自己的狗眼，把酒店唯一一间单人间让给凛，确保他们能住一屋，不用跑来跑去污染别人的视线。

有一天晚上凛跟同事一块去泡吧，凛就顺手把杀也捎过来。考虑到杀还是个小孩儿，他们去的是清吧，没那么刺激，但是在查护照的时候杀还是给拦下了。杀还差一个月就满21了，但是按规定不能给他提供酒，甚至不能让他坐吧台。凛的前女友就笑，说你是凛搞过的年龄最小的，还给杀点了杯巨难喝的姜汁柠檬汽水。当时杀的脸色就不对了，凛心里一跳，暗说晚上要糟。

杀正闷闷不乐地坐在吧台后面喝巨难喝的姜汁柠檬汽水，凛一眼没看牢他就给人搭讪了。杀一开始没听明白，跟对方锻炼了好久的英文。然后凛就过来了，一脸冷淡又彬彬有礼地叫对方走开，接着就挨着他坐下了，看上去有点郁闷，杀不太明白凛为啥生气。然后凛就把自己的杯子推过来，用母语说你趁他们不注意悄悄喝一口没关系的。凛点的是eagle rare，有点度数，还剩半杯，杀跟喝可乐一样一口给干了，当时胃里就烧起来了。凛都惊呆了，连忙跟同事道歉说失陪，扶着杀回去了。

晚上杀果然把凛给按床上了。他醉得耳朵都红了，胃里烧得厉害，不知道是酒还是姜汁的作用。凛很冷静地问他到底要干嘛，杀就慢慢凑到他耳朵边说，我是你搞过的年龄最小的，可他们搞过你吗？

（4）关于生日

凛看着蛋糕上“3”字头的蜡烛陷入了惆怅。

杀：耶，我终于21岁了，可以跟凛一起泡吧了！

（5）关于第一次

凛让杀先去洗澡，洗了半个小时，其实他只洗了十分钟，剩下二十分钟都在做心理建设。洗完澡的杀全身热气腾腾，平时白得不正常的皮肤红扑扑的，特别好看。他出来时凛都快睡着了，他就小心翼翼地戳醒对方。凛半眯着眼，声音特别诱惑地说，宝贝，你让我好等啊～杀的脸更红了。

现在杀还是先去洗澡，还是洗半个小时，洗完了凛还是睡着了。不同的是杀直接上前把人吻醒，跟他说，宝贝，让你久等了。

（6）关于分手

是杀先提出的，跟交往那时一样。

大概是在杀工作以后，有一次出差了很久回来时，还没进屋就先跟凛提了这事儿。凛特别平静，靠着门框说，嗯嗯，我知道了。你来看看有什么东西要带走的，其实我这儿也就一些旧衣服，你现在应该穿不下了，不过要拿走也行……好像早就知道会有这么一天。小孩儿到底是长大了、想通了，他想，只不过没想到这一天来得这么快。

说不难过是假的，毕竟处了这么多年，多铁石心肠的人也会有一块是软的。但凛是克制隐忍的成年人，自然不能把分手现场弄得太难看。他转身就要回去整理杀的东西。

这时候杀才一把抓住他的胳膊肘，问他，你就不能暂时放下成年人的矜持，问我为什么吗？

凛说，好啊，为什么？他确实想知道。

杀就深吸一口气，说，因为我不能一直像一只羽翼未丰的雏鸟一样活在你的庇荫之下。除了爱情，我还想占据你生命里其他重要的位置。除了情人，我还想成为你的依靠、你的护盾、你的战友、你的亲人……为了成为这样的人，我必须同过去决裂。那么，掠——他又叫他“掠”了——你愿不愿意再爱上作为成年人的我呢？

凛就笑，说你可真贪心啊。

可他还能怎么样呢？当然是选择答应他啊。

（7）关于吵架

想想都知道是谁的锅。吵是吵不起来的，就是把小孩儿气得够呛，一个晚上都生闷气不搭理人，凛上床他就躲去沙发，凛靠近他就往外挪，凛往左他就往右，跟个陀螺似的，要多好玩有多好玩。凛心里笑得要死，趁杀不注意一把抱住他。道歉不会道歉的，成年人怎么可能犯错呢？他把小孩儿攥得死紧的拳头掰松了，食指在掌缘慢慢打了个转，暧昧地溜进了拳眼。

小孩儿的脸蹭地一下子红了。

直到杀完全有资格被称为成年人后很久，凛还是死性不改，而且愈演愈烈，可以改名“中华气死鸦”的那种。有一回杀给他气得直哆嗦，颤颤巍巍地拿手指他。凛就嬉皮笑脸地凑上来，替他把伸出的手指叠回拳头。但他不是用手掌包住杀的手指，而是虚握着绕成一个圈，往上面套。一杆进洞。还捏紧了晃啊晃，撒娇似的。

还气吗？

……可恶的成年人。

（8）关于约会

想什么呢，社畜怎么可能有时间约会，撑死了也就周末看个电影吃个饭。去早了，领完票后只能干等着，凛就开始研究影院外面的娃娃机。他看中了一只奇丑无比的八字眉泰迪熊，结果熊一直没抓到，周围的小动物倒是抓出来不少。杀就在一旁冷漠脸，顺便帮他接着，凛一回头人都看不见了，被淹没在各种五颜六色的玩偶堆成的小山下，边上还围了一票眼巴巴的小朋友。凛一边笑一边指挥小朋友把杀从小山下救出来，还故意拿了头粉红色的吹风机一晃一晃地逗他们：春天种下一只佩奇，明年会收获一树佩奇哦。

小朋友汪的一下全哭了：佩奇做错了什么要被种到土里！

那……那，好好养佩奇，总有一天他会驾着五色祥云向你们求婚哦？

小朋友哭得更凶了：佩奇是女居居！女居居！

什么？吹风机还有性别吗？

凛绝望地向装作玩手机实则憋笑的杀求助。

验票时凛的眼神都空了，半死不活地挂在杀的胳膊上：我们以后绝对不要小孩。

杀：绝对不要小孩。

（9）关于醉酒

20岁那次后杀再也没让自己喝醉过了。所以他把东倒西歪的凛从酒局里扶出来时心里还是有点气的。但是喝醉以后的凛真好看啊，回家后就乖乖地坐在床上，眼神跟追光灯一样，杀走到东就跟到东、走到西就跟到西，杀的成就感爆棚！

就是有一点不好。

凛特豪放地腿一岔、把工资卡往床头柜一拍：那边那个小鲜肉，你明天不用去上班了，我包养你！

杀冷笑一声把卡递回去。凛很不满地瞪他：干什么干什么？送人的东西哪有还回来的道理？

杀一下把人按倒：谁说还你了？这是嫖——资。

（10）关于大扫除

大扫除么，就是一个提供忆往昔峥嵘岁月稠的场合。杀从旧物堆里翻出一排游戏手柄，全是凛送的，因为有一次杀打游戏时他站在背后观摩，打完后直摇头，说你这不是蛇皮走位是瓜皮走位，闪开我来！一顿操作猛如虎，一看战绩0-5。可是成年人怎么可能犯错呢？疯狂推锅给硬件，逢年过节就送显卡、手柄什么的给杀，从此部门团建都定在游戏厅，誓把公司荣誉拖下水。直到现在他们去游戏厅还有人指指点点：看，那个菜鸡战队又来丢人了！

杀拿了个手柄在手里掂，讨个说法的架势，凛干笑一声扑过来要扔掉它，沿途踢翻一摞文件，飘下来几张散页。其中有张实习鉴定。当年杀在凛的部门实习，凛以权谋私，给他开了两份实习鉴定，一份交去学校凑学时，一份写着“实习男友鉴定”。当然现在转正了。

杀把它捡起来，一本正经地指着吹得天花乱坠的领导意见那一栏说：没有敲公章，不算学时。

凛就叹气，往唇上沾点印泥，在空白处亲了一下。

行了吧？

（11）

怎么可能。

又不是小孩子了。


End file.
